The invention relates to an end cover attached to an end of a cord in various kinds of products for making it easy to grasp the end of the cord, for preventing the end from being frayed, and for bundling ends of two cords.
There is an end cover comprising a female member 100 having a cylindrical shape and a male member 200. The male member 200 has a leg part 201 to be inserted into the female member 100 from one cylinder end of the female member 100 on one surface of a head part 202. The head part 202 is fitted into one cylinder end of the female member 100 at a position where the leg part 201 is completely inserted into the female member 100, so that the male member 200 is combined onto the female member 100. Ends W of cords are held between spike-like projections 203 on the leg part 201 of the male member 200 and an inner wall surface of the female member 100, so that the spike-like projections 203 bite into the ends W of the cords (see FIG. 25, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the end cover, when the end cover is attached to the ends W of the cords, it is necessary to insert the leg part 201 of the male member 200 into the female member 100 while maintaining a state in which the spike-like projections 203 of the male member 200 are pushed against the ends W of the cords inserted into the female member 100 from the other cylinder end of the female member 100 and drawn out from the one cylinder end, thereby making it difficult to attach the end cover to the ends W of the cords.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Design Registration No. 1195611.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide a cord end cover to be easily attached to an end of a cord.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.